A Super Crossover New Year
by storywriter713
Summary: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Bobby/Ellen, Charlie/Anna, Willow/Tara, John/Sherlock/Mary, Charles/Erik, and Watson/Kyle all meet up for a super-crossover New Year's party. Rated T for some innuendos and kissing. All mistakes are my own.


At noon on New Year's Eve, seven couples, a trio, and a daughter were sitting in front of a fire. The adults drank beer as they tried to figure out a resolution they'd be able to keep. Everyone at the large gathering was taking a much-needed break from all sorts of evil.

Willow and Tara cuddled on a leather love-seat, giggling as they fed each other using magic.

Gabriel was chowing down on candy while Sam laughed; Gabe had (accidentally on purpose) gotten chocolate on his lip. Sam licked it off and grinned as he was pulled in for a kiss.

Dean tried to explain to Castiel the human tradition of kissing at midnight. Cas said that they should practice (and they did).

Charlie and Anna made out in the bathroom, grateful that it wasn't rocking. They had been very embarrassed when their tent at their LARP group was not sound-proof... or stable.

Bobby and Ellen soothed their daughter, Jo, who had just had her first heartbreak at seventeen. Bobby restrained Ellen as she obviously wanted to murder the guy that hurt her daughter.

Watson and Kyle sipped their root beer floats. Kyle's had a bit of blood in his, but only Watson knew that. As they were fourteen and fifteen, they were the youngest at the party.

Charles and Erik played a game of chess, as usual. Charles was somehow able to feel Erik playing footsies; Charles' paralyzed legs tingled whenever (and wherever) Erik touched them.

Sherlock, his boyfriend, John, and John's wife discuss whether Sherlock or John's wife should spend the next night with John. Arguing, really. Sherlock found it rather hard to share his boyfriend.

"Guess what, bitches? It's time to share our resolutions!" Charlie, having been forced out of the bathroom by someone with a very full bladder, announced. "Who of you is woman enough to go first?"

Ellen pushed Bobby forward. Bobby sent Ellen bitch-face number seventy-nine (a trick he had learned from Sam) before he said, "My resolution is to help my beloved wife and daughter around the house more often, instead of cooping myself up in my shop." Everyone could tell those were Ellen's words.

It was Ellen's turn next. "My resolution is to make sure all you bumrags stick to yours. And to not murder the jerk who hurt my daughter." There were a few groans and one or two snickers.

"Mine is to be gay, like Charlie," Jo said. Nobody knew how to react to that.

Dean stepped in. "Mine is to teach Cas more human customs." Cas smiled as Dean sent him a wink.

"Mine resolution is to marry Dean!" Cas announced, holding up his and Dean's left hands. They each had a ring on their finger. People said "aww" form all around the room, as well as "about time!"

"My resolution is to eat chocolate Moose and Sam's junk!" Gabe smirked as he said two innuendos. Quite a few people choked on their beers while Sam playfully sent Gabe bitch-face number twenty-six, and a wink.

"My resolution is to always protect Watson," Kyle said, nuzzling his boyfriend.

"Mine is to always be with you," Watson said to Kyle before kissing him. There were melted hearts and everyone said "aww" to the cuteness (and sappiness).

"John and my resolution is to be good parents. I'm pregnant!" John's wife shouted. "It's a boy!" John added. Charlie congratulated them, an evil glint in her eye.

Everyone turned to Sherlock.

"Oh all right! My resolution is to share John more often. Only when the baby is born and up until he is exactly three years old. Then John is mine." Everyone laughed. Leave it to Sherlock to find all the loopholes.

Each couple wandered off to their own places five minutes before midnight. They wanted private moments with their significant others.

Willow and Tara sang to each other as the ten-second countdown started. They kissed as the clock struck midnight.

Charlie and Anna made out. When the clock struck midnight, they made out with even more passion.

Gabriel ate a banana seductively in front of Sam. He finished it as the clock struck midnight, and gave Sam a banana-flavored kiss.

Dean smiled shyly at his fiance as the clock struck midnight before they slowly leaned forward and kissed, as that was the human custom.

When the clock struck midnight, Ellen and Bobby kissed while Jo glowered in a corner.

Watson had his arms around Kyle's neck. When the clock struck midnight, they french-kissed for the first time.

The clock struck midnight and John kissed his pregnant wife before pulling away and kissing a jealous Sherlock.


End file.
